Secret Past
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: There is something in Domon's past that he never wanted anyone to find out about. Unfortunately some of his friends do. And they waste no time using this to their advantage.


Secret Past

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chibodee was walking around the Neo Japan colony. Enjoying the sights it had to offer. Of course when most people said that, they were actually talking about the sights. In Chibodee's case however...

"Phewwww, these japanese girls sure are hot!" he stated rather loudly as several girls and women walked by. Eying them without much remorse. "I'll definately need a souvenir from this place." he walked down the rows of shops. He was visiting Domon and Rain with his girls. But when they said they were going to a tea ceremony he declined as he was sure he would not be able to sit through something that long. So he walked about the downtown area to kill time until the others would show up to do something less boring in his opinion. "Hello." he stopped walking when something caught his attention. As much as he found it strange to see books outside of the shops, he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy about it as well. Picking up the book he scanned it's contents and noted it was a photobook. "Wow! This girl is hot!" he uttered as he looked over the picture. The girls in the book were dressed in fancy clothing. And each was in an elegant pose. The title of the book read "Pretty Loli", and had a picture of a girl sipping tea at a table in a garden. Buying the book quickly, he stuffed it in his jacket when he saw his team come up with the two familiar japanese behind. "Hey guys!" he waved "Ceremony done?"

"Obviously." Shirley stretched. "As much as it was interesting, I think I have a cramp. I can't see how you two could sit there so still for so long." she looked at the two.

"Well it just takes some getting used to I suppose." Rain sweated a little with a smile. She and Domon were wearing their yukatas, as was tradition for such a ceremony. Rain's was pink, and had bubbles all over it. While Domon's was black with dragons and clouds on it.

"So when are you guys gonna change out of your bathrobes?" Chibodee asked with a grin on his face.

"Your an idiot Chibodee." Domon sighed with embarrassment.

"What?" he looked confused. Not understanding why everyone was turning their backs on him and pretending they didn't know him. "What? What I do?" He looked at them all in utter confusion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Boy that food was good." he rubbed his stomach as he plopped onto the sofa.

"I'm glad you thought so." Dr. Kasshu stated as he cleaned up with the help of Rain and Domon.

"Though i'm still never gonna eat that sushi, raw fish is not my thing." he remarked.

"You wuss." Domon replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well i'm going to get some work done, please enjoy yourselves." Dr. Kasshu excused himself. Going into his office and shutting the door.

"This is a nice place you have here Domon." Cath stated as she looked around.

"Thank you." he wiped his hands on a towel.

"I know, I was also surprised that we didn't have to remove our shoes like the guide book said." Bunny added.

"Well, alot of well to do families don't really do it in their own homes." he smiled hesitantly.

"I think I was more shocked to find out you were from a well to do family." Chibodee smirked. "I always thought you were like me."

"Thankfully not." he took a seat on the sofa as he averted his gaze for a moment. Looking confused when something was poking at his leg. It was Chibodee's jacket. Sure he was aware it was there. But he was pretty sure there wasn't anything on it that'd poke him. Digging in it for a moment, he pulled out a bag. "What's this?"

"Ahh, that's mine." he snatched it.

"Well duh! I meant, what was it as in, what is the item?"

"A book." he sweated.

"What kind of book?" Janet raised a brow as if she knew. She also looked like she was ready to pummel him along with the other girls.

"Just a souvenir. It's nothing! They aren't even naked!" he panicked when the girls fought him for the book. Getting it within moments.

"Woow, these girls look so pretty!" Cath stated in awe. "Their dresses are so cute."

"I like this one's hair." Shirley pointed to a blonde's hair. "How do you think they get it so shiney?"

Domon just started sipping his tea and sweating a little. "Probably by eating healthy and using quality shampoo."

"Look at this girl." Janet pointed to a girl with black hair. "She kinda looks like a younger Domon. How cute. So that's what he'd look like if he was a girl." she added. Making the blackette sip his tea even faster.

Rain looked over her shoulder and blinked. Looking between him and the photo several times. "Domon!" she shouted.

"What?" he scooted away. "It's not me!"

"How would you know! Your not even looking at the book!" she held it.

"Cause you keep looking at me!" he held his hands up in defense. "I am not the girl in the black dress!"

Everyone just looked at him instantly and completely stunned. "How did you know it was a black dress?" Rain looked at him with slanted eyes.

"Oops..." was all he could manage while everyone was staring at him. "Come on...it was just a lucky guess. Really!" he tried.

"I don't know what's more scary. The fact that I may have bought a book full of feminine guys in it. Or the fact that you actually look hot in a dress." Chibodee stated bluntly. The picture was the very same one he'd said the girl looked hot earlier that day.

"Isn't this one of those things...like...um...what's the word? Moe? Yeah. Isn't Domon a moe?" Bunny asked. "Ya know cause of his dark hair and eyes, and somewhat pale skin that has a hint of tan to it."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response!" Domon defended.

"Okay Domon, out with it, why are you in this book?" Rain persisted. "If you refuse, I will make large posters of your photos and put them all over the house."

"NOOO!" he screamed.

"Then out with it." she crossed her arms. Though it was obvious she was rather amused.

Sighing in defeat he took the book and held it open to the page. "It was when I was fifteen. Master Asia and I were traveling when this guy came up to us one day, asking if we wanted to make some quick cash. At first we thought he meant prostitution. So Master Asia declined. But the guy persisted and explained that it was just a photoshoot. When we got the details, Master Asia agreed so long as he was present with me at all times since he was skeptical about it. But we were also short on cash which was why he agreed. You see we'd earn money doing odd jobs here and there while I was training. But anyway we went to the photoshoot. This was in Neo Japan on Earth mind you. And well...it wasn't exactly what we were thinking. When the guy said an elegant photobook, we kinda thought he meant i'd be in a suit. But they put me in a dress. And since I was pretty well covered, Master Asia just let it go." he blushed. "He said I looked adorable." he grumbled with distaste.

"Well I guess that's believable. It's not uncommon to say the least." Rain nodded with a smile. "So are you wearing a wig?"

"Noo..." he averted his gaze. "That was before I cut my hair. It's kinda the reason I ended up in the photoshoot. They were looking for a dark haired...girl. Something to an old tradtional type. But didn't have any luck. So I kinda ended up being put up for it."

"Well I must admit you do look cute. Especially in your loli dress. I love how your hugging the stuffed bunny."

"Please stop talking." he blushed.

"No really. I mean it's rather unexpected. But in a way it makes sense, cause your not all that masculine in alot of aspects." Janet remarked as she went behind him and started brushing his hair. "Ahhhhh he has no split ends! I'm jealous!" she cooed.

"I kinda wanna dress him up now." Shirley announed.

"No."

"Please Domon?" Cath begged.

"No."

"Just for an hour." Bunny pleaded.

"No." he crossed his arms, and gave them the cold shoulder.

"I have my make up box." Rain held it up happily.

"Rain I said no!"

"Too bad." she started picking out various lipsticks and blushes to try on him.

"I hate you." he grumbled.

"Love you too." she held a lipstick at him. "Now pucker up. I wanna see if your a prime rose, or a pink lilac."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After several hours of being forced to put on various dresses, and having make up put on him over and over. He was more than ready to just crawl into bed. Sitting on the sofa in a red chinese cheongsam that was long with short sleeves, but had slits on the sides and when up to his upper thighs, he crossed his legs and was flipping through a magazine. Having long given up on getting the girls to stop dressing him up as if he were a doll.

"I will admit I thought you'd of put up more of a fight." Chibodee stated with a large grin. He'd been watching the whole time, and enjoyed every minute of it.

"I would have, but in this case i'd of lost no matter what."

"Your really quite submissive aren't you?" he teased.

"Shut up Chibodee."

"I also cannot help but notice you have hairless legs. Care to explain that?" his grin grew.

"I don't like being hairy okay!" he shouted.

"Somone's touchy." he laughed. "So how much did you make being a girl for a day?"

"About ten million yen." he looked through the magazine as if he were bored.

"Uhh...how much is that in dollars?" he sweated.

"Over a hundred thousand." he stated bluntly.

"DAAAAAMMMMNNN! I'd wear a dress for that kind of cash!"

"You wouldn't make that much."

"Why not?"

"Only those in the elegant books make that much. You'd be more likely to end up in the sports edition."

"How much does one get paid for that?"

"Fifty thousand yen." he stated bluntly. Earning a vague look from the Neo American. Then sighing, "About six hundred and thirty two dollars."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It is to fair. It's easy to find sporty people. It's hard to find those who meet the standards for elegance and sophistication."

"Are you saying your elegant?"

"Who knows, but apparently I was enough to have my photo taken and be put into the book." he snubbed.

"It also means your a girl."

"It's not uncommon for men to dress as women here."

"Yeah, and where i'm from that means one of a few things." he grinned.

"Shut up Chibodee." he rolled his eyes. Knowing fully well about how Americans thought on such things.

"We're back!" Cath announced excitedly. The girls were having so much fun dressing Domon up. That they decided to go shopping to get some more things to put on him. One of which was a long black wig. Taking it out of it's packaging, Cath put it on his head and started to comb it out. "Awwww, he's so pretty." she stated in awe. "I'm so jealous."

"While I just wanna cry from all this." he muttered as he let the girls have their fun. "You guys said for only an hour. It's been like four hours."

"We can't help it. It's just so fun dressing you up." Bunny smiled as she was applying some make up to cover up the scar on his cheek. "You should grow your hair out again Domon. It's really a shame that you cut it."

"No." he stated bluntly in annoyance.

The door to his father's office opened. The elder Kasshu stretching as he came out. He looked over at the girls and his son for a moment. Blinking a few times as though he was trying to figure out what was going on. "That dress looks good on you Domon." he complimented.

"DAD!" he whined, while blushing heavily.

"Oh don't be upset now. It was a compliment. Besides your mother used to dress you up all the time in cute dresses when you were little."

"Don't remind me." he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I remember that!" Rain stated excitedly. "He was so cute! People thought he was actually a girl. And I got the dresses after he grew out of them."

"Wow Domon, it seems your one who always ends up in a dress." Chibodee seemed delighted at the new information. "I can't wait to tell the guys."

"Tell them all you want. I can claim it's a culture thing, thus getting away with it." he snubbed. "There are bars like that here ya know."

"Yeah and I bet all the cross dressing guys are gay." he remarked.

"Well...some are. But most are straight." Dr. Kasshu stated bluntly as he grabbed a glass of water. "Those types of bars are rather common here. They tend to be host clubs for the most part."

"And there are guys that go there willingly, and while knowing they are actually guys?"

"Our culture is a little complex." he sweated a little as he walked over and put a hand on Domon's head. "I mean as you can see even something as small as getting your photo taken can bring you a good amount of money. If anything Domon would probably get even more money if people found out it was him in the book. Especially since he was our nation's gundam fighter." he smiled. "Rain, I don't mind that your dressing my baby up. But i'll be upset if you put him in a thong."

"Don't worry. Domon's not letting us near his underwear anyway." she replied.

Domon on the other hand was the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen. "Dad stop encouraging her!"

"And I expect pictures. Lots and lots of pictures." he added with a large grin.

"Will do." she grinned.

"Dad!" he whined again. Then jumped when he was grabbed at his waist. "Chibodee let go!"

Chibodee lifted him off the sofa. "Wow, I forgot that you were a light weight."

"Put me down!" he started to kick. "Stop it!" he shreeked.

"Aww but I wanna show you off." he teased as he held the blackette bridal style. "It's not everyday one has a friend that can pass for a woman."

"I'm warning you Chibodee, if you don't put me down, your going to regret it!"

"Ya know I bet George would pass off as a woman too. He and Domon are pretty similar. And they both are the same size in terms of height and size." he smirked. Then grunted before ending up on his knees. Domon had punched him in the stomach none too gently. "You didn't have to hit me." he groaned as he held his stomach.

"I warned you." he put his hands to his hips and kept his back to the man. Not showing an ounce of pitty. "Next time I say let go, you let go."

"Domon is tsundere." Bunny seemed thrilled.

"I thought I told you not to associate me with moe terms!" he spat at her.

"Rain, let's put Domon in a maid outfit next!" Cath held up the dress happily.

"Oh no you don't!" he started to make a mad dash to his room. "Dress up time is over!" he managed. Atleast before he was tackled to the floor by Shirley and Janet.

"No way, we still have some pretty dresses we want you to wear." Shirley teased.

"And we need to take pictures." Janet added.

"TASUKETE!" he shouted when he felt himself being pulled back by the girls. It really did make things difficult when one couldn't hit their opponents back. "ONEGAI TASUKETE!" he added even as the girls started to strip him and force him into the maid outfit. After several minutes he was in it. Whimpering while the girls took pictures.

"You look like a damsel in distress Domon." Rain stated with a smile as she took photos. "I can see why you ended up in the Pretty Loli book. It really suits you."

"I hate you so much right now." he whimpered.

"Come on Domon, do the moe pose." Bunny smiled at him as she did a heart at her chest.

"Like hell i'll do that." he gave her the cold shoulder.

"Come on Domon, they are our guests." Dr. Kasshu tried. Though he actually wanted to see his son do the pose himself.

"Iie!" he stated stubbornly.

"I'll give you money." he tried. But that didn't coax his son in the slightest. Domon was nothing like Kyoji. With Kyoji, if he wanted him to do something and he refused, usually money would suffice. Especially since Kyoji liked expensive things. Domon liked expensive things as well, but could not be easily bribed with money like Kyoji, as he learned to live without alot of things. A downside to his son being away from home for ten years. He learned to be exceedingly frugal if need be. "How about I get you a whole carton of your favorite ice cream?" he tried. But this still didn't coax the smaller Kasshu. Domon's pride was apparently alot greater than his love for food. "Hmmm..." he went near him, only for his son to turn his back on him. "Hmmmm..." he tried to see his face, but again Domon turned his back on him. "I'll give you whatever you want, no matter how much it costs." he offered. Waiting to see what his son would do.

"Anything?" he seemed to be contimplating the offer with a hint of interest.

"Anything." he smiled.

"No matter how expensive, or even if it's something you don't want me to have in the first place?"

'Uh oh.' he thought instantly after that sentence left his son's mouth. "Anything, you name it and i'll get it for you."

"Hmmmm..." he put a finger to his lips. "...then I want Le Corte's strawberry shortcake."

"Alright, i'll get you a slice..."

"A whole one." he corrected.

"...A whole entire Le Corte's strawberry shortcake." he sighed. It meant that he was going to have to forsake sleep that night in order to get it as Le Corte only made about fifty of that particular shortcake a day. It was usually difficult to obtain their limited made items, but he did admit, they were delicious. Everyone else watched with amusement as this took place.

"And i'm not sharing." he announced.

"It will be all yours." his father confirmed. "No one else is to touch it."

"And I want their limited mint tea as well. A whole large container, not the small one."

"You got it." his father smiled.

"And if you forget to pick up some of their bread rolls i'll never forgive you."

"I swear on my life that I will get you some of their bread rolls."

"The sweet rolls, not the plain."

"Of course."

"And I don't want just one, you have to atleast get three."

"I shall bring you the bare minimum of three." his father added.

Everyone else thought Domon was going to add more to his list of expensive treats, but instead he sighed. And exceedingly hesitantly, while blushing, did the moe pose. Making the girls squeal in delight while his father took several pictures. "If you show anyone those pictures I will kill you." he threatened.

"I promise I won't" his father smiled. "Let's put him in a kimono next!" he added excitedly as he held one up.

"DAAADDD!" he blushed with embarrassment.

"I can't help it! You look so cute! And I just have to replace all the photos that we used to have." he stated unlike what was expected of him.

"Yes Domon. WE have to replace all those photos." Rain smirked evilly as she held up another dress. The other girls joining in as well.

It seemed being used as a dress up doll was not going to be over anytime soon. That Domon was very sure of.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Does my ending fit? Probably not. LOL. But I think the girls would have a ball dressing Domon up. XD This came from a conversation I had with Alongcameaspider on DA. And I said i'd turn it into a fic, while they said they'd draw a picture of it. xD So if you see a picture of this, that's why. I honestly have seen pictures of Domon as either a female or cross dressed, and I gotta say. He can very easily pass for a pretty woman. XD It is also my belief that George is the same way as Domon and George are pretty much the same size. Domon's maybe a centimeter shorter, and weighs more. But otherwise, they are both pretty tiny. We've had many conversations and noticed alot of things. But I won't mention them cause i'ma turn them into fics. So you'll just have to see as I go. _

_Reviews and Comments appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this fic. =3_


End file.
